The Height of Summer
by GeistLoL
Summary: [One Shot, Romantic Lemon] Lemony romantic goodness, featuring Riven, Irelia, a vacation in the sun and some bikinis. As the months warm into the summer, the champions of the League take a much needed break from matches spending a vacation in the sun. For many of the champions, it's a chance to unwind, but for Riven and Irelia it's a chance to embrace their relationship together.


The Height of Summer

Lemony one-shot featuring Riven/Irelia - F/F Yuri

Riven had always preferred the summer months. While the autumn and winter left her fighting for warmth whilst wandering in her self-imposed exile, the summer gave her all the heat she needed to sleep out under the stars throughout Valoran. Her body was not adapted to the cold and she was thankful the Noxian military had never decided to launch a campaign in the Freljord for the same reason. Thus, she felt content and warm as she lay on her sunbed by the pool, sipping at a cool drink through a brightly coloured loopy straw. Thinking back, she couldn't remember a time where she had felt so at ease.

She opened her eyes, gazing up at the bright sun through her shades. She could have easily napped there all day. Her skin was tanned enough that she was not worried about burning, and so her morning plans had simply been to lay by the pool in her white bikini until she became bored. She had let Irelia know that she could be found at the poolside, expecting the Ionian to join her once she had got ready. But a whole hour had passed since she had left her in their hotel room that morning, and the dark-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

For a short time, Riven was happy simply watching the other champions enjoying their summer holidays. Across the water, Riven could see several Demacians bathing in the sun and playing in the pool. Vayne and Quinn lay on sunbeds similar to her own, the two women wearing modest one-piece bathing suits and laying in the shade from a tall parasol. Lux was sat with her legs dangling in the pool while she attempted to lather her pale arms in sun cream, occasionally being splashed with water as Garen and Jarvan were engaged in a game of volleyball in the pool. She gave them a scowl and a high-pitched squeal every time the water hit her, causing Riven to let out a chuckle.

At the other end of the resort, Riven could see the Noxian brothers engaged in one of their many bickers. Dressed their dark swimming shorts, Darius was attempting to stop his younger brother from flirting outrageously with a black bikini-clad Katarina on the adjacent sunbed, who based on her deadly expression, was not impressed. In a flash of movement, Katarina had obviously had enough and seized her drink, throwing the entire contents of the cup into Draven's face. The Glorious Executioner's cocky expression fell as Katarina briskly stood up and left the area, heading back into the hotel. Darius gave a final roll of his eyes, before getting up and following after her.

While there were several champions out on this particular day at the pool, many were absent as a trip to a nearby waterpark had enticed many of the others who were on vacation. Usually the poolside would have been roaring with all manner of factions, races and beasts creating a ruckus. Even though several of the people out today were sworn enemies from their allegiances, on this occasion they were simply respecting each other's need for calm.

The rival factions had left the Exile alone, not in the mood to be dealing with national relationships or past grudges while on their vacation. None of the Demacians, Ionians and especially the Noxians had any reason to like the white-haired ex-commander, but since Riven had been straight with her stance on the politics of Runeterra, the city-states had slowly let her be. Riven was utterly confused as to why the Ionians were so friendly to her, considering her past in the military, and even more puzzled as to why their Captain of the Guard had taken such a strong liking to her. Her past few years at the Institute had been awash with battling mental health issues, facing her countrymen and rediscovering her lost self. Irelia had brought her out of the shell she had built around herself, showing her that love truly can overcome all.

Riven had fallen once more into a doze while she was daydreaming, the hot sun shining down and warming her bare skin. She had flicked through a magazine, but found it mostly dull and decided to go back to enjoying the sunlight. A slight disruption of the calm and a rise in the volume of chatter however brought her out of her daze, causing her to sit up and try to determine the source of where people's attention was aimed. Riven noticed many people had their mouths slightly open in awe.

The murmurings of poolside conversation had grown as Irelia had stepped out of the hotel lounge's door, and was making her way over to Riven. The young Ionian was wearing only a crimson red bikini, with a dark blue towel hanging over one of her arms. With her blades, mantle and hair clips absent and wearing only minimal covering, the heads of multiple people had turned to stare. No one had ever seen her so exposed. Considering Irelia's fairly reserved and conservative nature, the whole picture seemed out of place for her.

Riven's amber eyes had widened as she too joined in with ogling Irelia's athelic body on display. The young woman possessed an hourglass figure with long pale legs, wide hips and a flat stomach, leading up to a modest chest, draped with her midnight blue locks of hair. While Riven's military career had honed her body to be muscular, Irelia's mental connection over her weapon had kept her frame thin and agile. She kept her gaze to the ground as she walked past the sunbeds to the far end of the pool and was clearly feeling rather shy with so many pairs of eyes on her form.

'Why is everyone staring?' Irelia whispered hurriedly as she made it to Riven.

'I couldn't say,' Riven replied with the slightest hint of a cheeky smirk. 'Perhaps you have some food in your teeth,' she said, suppressing a laugh. Irelia didn't reply, choosing to throw her towel onto the bed next to Riven. 'Oh come on, Irelia. It's because you look stunning.' At Riven's compliment, Irelia's cheeks grew red and her green eyes peeked out from behind her bangs, giving the white-haired warrior a nervous, but genuine smile.

'This isn't really my style though, is it?' said Irelia, gesturing at herself.

'Perhaps it should be,' Riven said back, sitting up and tossing her magazine to the side. 'Fully concealing ceremonial armours can't be that fun all the time.'

'I would happily wear my armour all the time, thank you very much,' Irelia huffed.

'I know you would. Can't get you out of the thing usually, no matter how hard I try. If only I knew that a bit of sunshine and a swimming pool was all I needed.' Irelia stuck out her tongue, before collapsing back onto the sunbed with a contented sigh. 'Hold up now,' Riven said, poking Irelia in the side. 'Put some sun block on before you turn into a lobster, you're as white as a ghost.' The Ionian gave another huff, knowing the warrior was right.

The two women spent the remainder of the morning in the sun, meaningless gossip passing between them. Though their romantic relationship had now been going on for several months, they had kept it secret from public knowledge and had not even told their close friends. They didn't believe there would be any problem with their love interest in each other being known amongst their friends, but the reaction of the city-states and the League itself would likely be more disapproving, and while they knew many people they could trust, they weren't entirely convinced that rumours wouldn't spread. Therefore, they had decided to keep it between themselves. Riven was sure their inseparable friendship had sparked some scepticism, but hoped it went no further than that.

Once the pool had cleared of the Demacian's volleyball game, Irelia and Riven had stepped down into the cool water. Irelia had begun doing some slow lengths of breast-stroke, while Riven had flown past her in a speedy front crawl. The Noxian completed ten lengths in the time the Ionian had done five. A competitive aspect of their relationship had grown in the training room, the women possessing differing skills in combat. Irelia's nimbleness and agility was unmatched by Riven, but the warrior's strength and raw-power that had been drilled into her by the Noxian drill sergeants overpowered the Ionian in many close-combat encounters.

Riven finished her twentieth length, stopping to take a breath at one end of the pool, watching Irelia slowly make her way back.

'Come on Irelia, you're slacking,' she said with a challenging glint in her eye. Riven was barely short of breath from the exercise.

'I think you'll find I'm not racing you, Riven,' Irelia said as she touched the end of the pool, finding she could stand on her feet at this end.

'You would say that.' Riven reached over and took a grab at Irelia's stomach under the water, causing the woman to let out a yelp. She splashed some water in Riven's direction in response, making Riven turn her head to avoid getting it in her eyes. After a brief splashing fight, Irelia swam over to the pool's ladder. Riven followed in behind, giving herself a view of the Ionian's backside as she left the pool.

'Nice view back here,' the Noxian commented.

'Shut up,' Irelia said, although Riven could hear the hint of a playful tone in her words.

They grabbed their beach towels, wrapping them around their bodies before slipping their feet into the sandals by their sunbeds and collecting up their possessions.

They walked through the hotel's lobby, their sandals echoing on the polished marble floor. They made it to the lift taking them up to the fifth floor where their room was. Riven unlocked the door, before stepping in and chucking all her stuff onto the beds. They had been given a room with two single beds, but had pushed them together to create a makeshift double.

Riven made straight for the shower after relieving herself of her belongings, stepping under the showerhead and turning on the stream of cooling water. She let out a pleasurable sigh as the beads of water began to run down her body. She had not untied her hair from its usual style nor stripped out of her white bikini. She heard Irelia sorting through the room, likely making sure the bed was neatly made and all her day clothes were nicely folded, before poking her head into the bathroom.

'You're hogging it,' the Ionian said, as she stepped over to the sink, examining her appearance in the mirror. Riven rolled her eyes. Although she seemed like someone so consumed by her duty, Riven had realised since starting their relationship, that Irelia was quite obsessed with her appearance.

'I am not,' Riven replied. 'There's plenty of room in here for you too.' She was right. The lavish bathroom was large with a wide walk-in shower that had enough space for several people. Irelia raised an eyebrow at Riven's obvious move, but soon stepped under the water as well. She ran a hand through her dark hair, letting the water soak it entirely and clean it of the chlorine from the pool. Riven studied her with interest as she watched the beads of water run down her slim body.

'What are you staring out with such a gawking expression?' Irelia teased.

'I'm not quite sure,' she replied coyly, before taking Irelia around the waist, pulling her closer and bringing her face up to the Captain of the Guard. Irelia was slightly taller than Riven, and as such had to look down at the warrior's amber irises and cheeky grin. She leant in, until her nose brushed the Noxian's and they shared the same steamy air.

Riven could not deal with Irelia's slowness and she edged ever closer to her lips, and dashed forward pressing her lips to the captain's. She brought a hand up to lose itself within Irelia's sleek hair, feeling the woman deepen their kiss. The water continued to fall as their connection broke long enough for Riven to trail a line of pecks along Irelia's neck and jaw. She felt Irelia's hands fall slowly from around her back before settling on her rear and giving it a tender squeeze. Riven brought her face back up, resuming kissing Irelia's soft lips with fervour. Irelia giggled as a line of water ran down from the showerhead hitting Riven in the face, making her splutter as it went in her mouth.

'You're silly, do you know that?' the grinning Ionian said, brushing the Noxian's face. She pulled the shorter woman closer once more, enjoying the feeling of the warrior's slightly larger breasts stacking up against her own.

She pressed her lips to Riven's forehead, reaching around and boldly pulling the string of Riven's bikini top. The cords fell free around her chest and Irelia pulled it off, dropping it to the floor of the shower. She shuffled back, taking in the view of the Noxian's exposed breasts. They were full and round but not overly large, adorned with pinker nipples than one would have expected from Riven's tanned skin. Irelia took the woman's left breast gently in her palm, massaging the mound of flesh and pinching the nub as she retook Riven's lips. She felt the Noxian sigh into her mouth at her ministrations, her warm breath causing a sensation along the back of Irelia's neck.

Irelia's hand trailed down the line of Riven's stomach, feeling the packs of hard battle-ready muscle in her abdomen. Her slender fingers fell into the groove of one of the many scars that marred Riven's skin, reminding her of the difficult past the woman had survived through. While the bloodshed and horrors of war Riven had experienced worried Irelia, she felt proud of her friend for seeing it to its end and becoming a stronger person as a result. There was no one she had respect for quite like Riven. At only a young age, she had suffered a lifetime's worth of hardships and still today wore a smile on her face.

'Your turn,' the white-haired girl remarked, nodding at Irelia's crimson bikini bra.

'Go on then,' she replied, bringing her arms up and draping them around Riven's broad shoulders. Riven unclasped the hook of the clothing, pulling it apart and shrugging the item off Irelia's shoulders. It too hit the floor, exposing the Ionian's small, pale mounds. Though Riven had seen them several times since their relationship had begun some months ago, she still felt a jolt of exhilaration at the amount of her lover's skin on show. She pressed her face in the valley of the girl's perky breasts, sucking lovingly at the skin of her chest, before moving to the peak of her flesh and returning the favour. She smelt the recent application of sunblock on the captain's skin, finding the creamy smell not all that unpleasant. She found Irelia's nipples had stood upright in anticipation. The dark-haired woman threw her head back, pressing her arms tightly to her sides and puffing out her chest at every stab of pleasure Riven was eliciting from her. Her breath caught in her throat as she wove her fingers through the Noxian's platinum hair.

'Before we run the entire resort out of water,' Irelia said through panting breaths. 'Should we perhaps leave the shower?' She saw the smirk playing on Riven's face as she broke their hold. Irelia turned, switching off the water flow before facing back to Riven. She stretched out her arms, offering the warrior her hands. Wearing only their bikini bottoms, Riven allowed Irelia to lead her out of the bathroom and into the hotel bedroom. Irelia let go to pick up Riven's beach towel that she had neatly folded on the edge of the bed. She unravelled it in the air before laying it around the Noxian's shoulders. She did the same with her own towel drying off the beads of water clinging to their skin and hair. Once she was no longer dripping with water, she closed in on Riven once more, finding her friend looking surprisingly sheepish in her minimal covering, the towel pulled tightly around her. Irelia stepped up, taking Riven's chin and tilting it upwards to stare in her eyes. The deep amber of Riven's irises showed a longing that reignited a fire deep within the Ionian's core. She closed their distance, pulling Riven's mouth to her own and planting a deep kiss on her lips. Riven let her eyes flutter close and allowed herself to melt into her lover's hold.

Irelia's towel began to slip from her shoulders, once more exposing her pale, eastern skin to the world. She tugged at the warrior's white beach towel, feeling Riven's grip loosen as the woman guessed what she wanted. The two towels hit the floor, the women being allowed to explore the other's top half again without obstruction. Riven let out a small mewl as Irelia's hands once more found her rear, dipping into her bikini bottom this time. Irelia took enjoyment in massaging the woman's taut backside, before a fiery glint appeared in her emerald eyes. Riven's brow narrowed as she studied her friend's mischievous expression. A smile grew on Irelia's face as she seized the Noxian around the shoulders, pushing her back onto the softness of the bed covers. Riven fell backwards, her head hitting the pillow. She shuffled around until she was comfortable, looking up to study Irelia who stood at the end of the bed, a playful expression on her features.

Irelia span around to face away from Riven, giving the warrior a moment to appreciate her figure from behind. Tucking her fingers into the bands of her red bikini bottoms, Irelia slowly tugged them down her long legs, deliberately taking her time to allow Riven an unobstructed view of her naked backside. At the peak of her bend, when Irelia pulled the panties to her feet, Riven caught a glimpse of her womanhood poking from beneath the enticing flesh of her shapely behind. She felt her heartrate quicken at the enticing sight, having to physically unwind the muscles of her body that had grown tense in anticipation.

Irelia turned, standing tall and facing Riven. Gazing over Irelia's flawless naked body, Riven struggled to believe the illustrious captain had been in as many battles as she had, and by day led one of Valoran's most powerful military powers. The curves of her body seemed unfitting for such a role, but perfectly beautiful on the young woman. Riven's eyes washed over every inch of her alluring nakedness, noticing the neatly trimmed area between her legs.

'You've been preparing for this I see,' Riven remarked, letting her own cocky grin pull at the corners of her mouth. Irelia walked the end of the bed, placing her knees onto the covers and crawling up slowly to her lover. Her derriere stuck out behind her as the Ionian made it to her destination. Her lips met Riven's for a countless time, still finding the Noxian's embrace as intoxicating as the first time.

'I've been waiting for this since we got here,' she whispered back. Riven had never realised quite how tempting the girl could be.

The mischievous twinkle remained in her green eyes as Irelia shifted back, taking Riven's white bikini bottoms in her grip and yanking them down her legs, leaving the Noxian just as naked as the captain. She twirled the clothing around her index finger for a moment, toying with the nude, tanned woman below her, before tossing them aside off the edge of the bed. She crawled up further, draping herself upon Riven's well-built body, laying her chest upon Riven's breasts and letting her head sink into the crook of Riven's shoulder.

She felt the Noxian put her arm around her as she wandered her fingers down the tight muscles of Riven's stomach, dancing further south till the pads of her index and middle finger rested on the warrior's sex. She locked her gaze on Riven's amber irises and she began to slowly explore between the woman's legs. The circular motions Irelia began to enact made the quickness of Riven's breaths increase and come out in a laboured struggle that built in intensity as the Ionian increased the speed of her movements. Riven's eyes fluttered shut unwillingly as Irelia hit a particularly sensitive spot, leading to her letting out a restrained whimper at the shoot of pleasure that pulsed through her. She gripped Irelia's body tightly as if it were all that was keeping her alive. Realising she had hit her mark, Irelia focused her massage until she felt the Noxian begin to raise her hips off the bed covers and into the air, forcing her mound deeper into Irelia's wonderful fingers. At the peak of her bliss, Riven let out a breathy moan before falling back onto the bed with droplets of sweat forming on her brow.

'You have no idea how good you are at that,' Riven panted out, gazing into the emerald pools of Irelia's stare. Irelia found her friend's sudden shyness rather endearing.

'I had no idea I could do it until I met you,' she replied with the faintest leer on her lips. It was true, while Riven had dabbled with a few meaningless relationships during her time in the military, Irelia had kept all such thoughts out of her life. Her position within the Ionian Elders had been forced upon her at such a young age, and very quickly her duty to the country became all she lived for. She had left no time to pursue her own romantic interests and was as such particularly nervous once her feelings for the Noxian had become stronger. She was still anxious in sexual situations, but her lover's appreciation of her inexperienced attempts at pleasing her had filled her with confidence.

Once Riven had calmed somewhat, she edged forward, taking Irelia's neck in her hand and bringing her lips to her own in a tender kiss. She nibbled on the girl's lip, trailing her free hand down to her side to rest on the curve of her smooth, wide hips. Seizing Irelia's leg, she raised herself up onto her knees, pulling the blue-haired girl onto the pillow where she herself had been laying previously. Straddling Irelia's waist, she ran her hands up to grasp the Ionian's breasts and tease her pink nubs causing the girl to let out a small mew of appreciation. She lowered her head down, wrapping herself around Irelia's body. The Ionian latched on and together they began to tumble in the white sheets of the hotel room's bed, giggling playfully as they each tried to remain on top. Once they had rolled back to their initial position, Riven laid Irelia back town taking in the sight of her beautiful face.

'Now let me you show something,' Riven said with a purr. Regretfully releasing her squeeze of Irelia's hips, Riven sank down and opened the captain's legs, placing herself at eye level with Irelia's quim and raising her rear into the air behind her. She gazed over the eager lips of Irelia's slit, rubbing her fingers up and down the pink flesh to collect up her wetness on the pads of her fingers. Irelia's face was peaceful and calm, her eyes half lidded in enjoyment. Riven kissed along her thighs while her fingers teased her opening. In an instant however, Irelia's eyes shot open as she felt Riven dive her tongue between her legs. She was given no warning aside from a quick burst of hot breath on her most sensitive spot before the coarseness of Riven's tongue was lapping at her. She whimpered and groaned, taking clumps of Riven's platinum hair in her grip as she pushed the Noxian's head deeper, guiding her pleasure.

Riven placed one hand down on Irelia's warm stomach, feeling her quick breaths under her palm, while her other hand was wrapped around the underside of Irelia's thigh, making sure she couldn't pull away. Continuing to eagerly lap at the captain's folds, she felt Irelia's wetness begin to seep out, giving all the indication for Riven to carry on. Deciding that she could take it a step further, Riven took the index and middle finger of her right hand and slowly inserted them. Irelia tensed even more at the penetration, bringing her hands to her side to grip at the hotel bed's sheets. Riven smiled at how innocently tight the girl was, knowing in her heart that Irelia's love had always been entirely hers. She increased her movement, feeling the muscles of the Ionian's body tense up as she reached her end.

She saw Irelia's brow furrow and vagina tighten even more so around Riven's fingers. Irelia finally relaxed, releasing the bedsheets and her grip around Riven's head with her thighs. She allowed her body to unwind, opening her eyes to be greeted with her Noxian friend smiling like a child down at her. Once she had regained her composure, Irelia seized the woman's lips, pulling her over so she lay atop her once more, their breasts pillowing up between them. With Riven lying flat on top of her and resting her chin on Irelia's collar bone, the captain let a smile pull at her lips as she brought a hand up to stroke Riven's hair.

'You're the finest Noxian I've ever come across, Riven,' she said with a weary exhale. 'I'm glad everything has happened the way it has.' Riven's eyes beamed at the sentiment, feeling the exact same, but struggling to find the right words. She lay her cheek down on Irelia's chest, wrapping her arms around the captain's middle like an infant hugging a teddy bear.

'Don't you ever change,' Riven whispered quietly.

'I'll try not to,' Irelia replied.


End file.
